Who's That Mysterious Ice Skater?
by kpron2008
Summary: {Yuri Katsuki female & Victor Nikiforov Male} Yuri is a female ice skater known as Lady Mysterious in the women's single devision. One day during the Grand Prix, Victor Nikiforov finally watches her then afterwards she chanellges him to figure out her true identy. She makes a deal with him in which they seal the deal with a kiss and in that deal she'll have to marry Victor.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's The Mysterious Ice Skater?**

By: kpron2008

{Author's Note: This is my second Yuri On Ice! Fanfic. Yuri Katsuki a.k.a. Mysterious Lady will be female and Victor Nikiforov will remain male.}

Prolouge

Victor Nikiforov decided to watch the women's division because his ring mate, Mila and several other female ice skaters were talking about a female ice skater called Lady Mysterious. He was actually curious has to who she was.

"Victor?" Mila said.

"Yes?" Victor said.

"Lady Mysterious is up."

"Okay, Mila."

So Victor, Mila, Yurio and Yakov watched as Lady Mysterious took the ice. Victor noticed that Lady Mysterious movement was almost like she was dancing on the ice plus she wore a mask and she even was able to pull off his signture move which surprised him. He wondered how she manged that because as far as he knew, no female ice skater was able to pull off some of his moves; but she had pulled them off and even added her own twist to them which he found amazing.

Then Victor heard an announcer say, "From what I have heard, this will be the last time that rLady Mysterious plans to skate at the Grand Prix."

"Yeah, I heard that it may be due to a family situation." The other announcer said.

Victor was a little shocked to hear this considering this was first time that he was seeing Lady Mysterious for the first time.

When Lady Mysterious finally finished her free skate that she had done; everyone was cheering for her including Victor Nikiforov himself. Then Lady Mysterious walked off the ice with a perfect score; however, she couldn't help noticed that Victor Nikiforov was staring at her. So she decided to walk over to him causing his rink mates as well as his coach to be in shock.

"So you are the five time champion of Russia, Victor Nikiforo?" Lady Mysterious asked.

"Yes." Victor said.

Reporters were flocking to the scene when they saw Lady Mysterious and Victor Nikiforov were having a conversation.

"So what did you think of my skating, Mr. Nikiforov?" Lady Mysterious asked curiously.

"It was impressive." Victor answered Lady Mysterious.

"But not as impressive as your ice skating."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Nikiforov, I've seen you skate several times and your skating is very impressive; in fact you are one of the reasons I became an ice skater."

Victor along with everyone else was shocked to learn this.

"I don't understand." Victor said.

"Let's just that I'm a fan of your's." Lady Mysterious said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

The reporters were recording every bit of this that was going on between Victor and Lady Mysterious.

"Well this was the first time that I saw you ice skate to be honest." Victor said.

Lady Mysterious giggled and said, "Even though I have been in the women's devision I watched you skate whenever I got the chance; but I feel honored that this was the first time to be watched by the 'Prince of the Ice', Victor Nikiforov."

Victor was shocked that Lady Mysterious had watched him skate his programs over the years.

"So why are you talking to me now?" Victor asked curiously.

"Well I figured that now was a perfect time to talk to you since I'll be leaving from the Grand Prix to take a season off to help my family." Lady Mysterious said.

"I hope everything is okay."

"I hope they are as well. However, I have a challenge for you, Victor."

"Okay and what is the challenge?"

"Try to figure out who I am and I'll grant you a wish."

Everyone was shocked that Lady Mysterious was challenging Victor to figure out her true idenity; let alone that she was going to grant him anything he wished for.

"Alright, I accept your challenge, Lady Mysterious. As what I want from you if I figure out your identy is to marry you." Victor said.

Lady Mysterious was actually taken by surprise that Victor Nikiforov wanted to marry her if he figured out who she was. Apparently, she wasn't the only ones shocked what Victor had said because his rink mates as well as the other skating competiors as well as Victor's fangirls along with the reporters were also shocked.

Finally, Lady Mysterious asked, "Why marriage?"

"Because you have already stolen my heart." Victor said.

Lady Mysterious sighed because she couldn't believe that she is going to agree to this.

"So do we have a deal, Lady Mysterious?" Victor asked.

"I suppose we do, Mr. Nikiforov." Lady Mysterious responded.

"Then let's seal the deal with a kiss."

Lady Mysterious could only nod because she was in shock that Victor wanted to seal their deal with a kiss. Then she felt Victor's lips touch her lips with a passionte kiss that it caused her to blush as a red rose. After the kiss and still blushing, Lady Mysterious ran off to the women's locker room to get her things and leave.

{Author's Note: I actually just came up with this story today while I was watching a movie that followed along the same lines.}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Victor couldn't help but wonder if Lady Mysterious was going to attend the banquet that was held for all the competiors in the Grand Prix because he wanted to look his best just for her; even though she had given him a challenge. He decided to wear a a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath and black dress shoes.

Meanwhile in another hotel room, a young woman with waist length black hair was getting ready to attend the banquet and her Coach Yuko was helping her.

"Yuri, can't believe you chanelleged Victor Nikiforov of all people. Plus you're wearing the sliver dress tonight with silver high heels and I'll help you with your hair also." Yuko said.

"Yuko, it just happened okay. I didn't that he would take it seriously not to mention that I agreed to the deal between us and if he finds out who I am then there will be a wedding to plan." Yuri said.

"WHAT?!" Yuko shouted.

"Let me put t this way, when I made the chanellge to Victor wasn't exactly exspecting him to suggest that we get married when he found out my true identy." Yuri said.

"But he did." Yuko said.

"Yes and as a matter fact, this will be the first time that I've actually went to the banquet." Yuri said.

"Well let's get you all beautiful for your future husband, shall we?" Yuko teased Yuri who was blushing.

"Geez Yuko, you're my coach as well as my best friend and you pick now of all times to start teasing me." Yuri said.

"Minako can do worse. She'll probably have seen the whole thing on TV that took place between you and Victor."

"Don't remind me."

Yuko put the finishing touches to Yuri's makeup as well as the mask that she would use to skate with. Then she said to Yuri, "You'll probably make Victor pass out from nose bleed."

"I hope not." Yuri said.

"Just be careful on how much you drink, Yuri."

"I will, Yuko. Besides the worst thing that could happen is I could start a dance off."

Both women giggled as they both left their hotel room and headed to the banquet.

~At The Banquet~

Victor was watching for Lady Mysterious to walk thru the door. He was about to give up when he heard, "Mr. Nikiforov, sorry to keep you waiting."

Victor turned to see Lady Mysterious standing behind him an said, "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Well, I couldn't Prince Victor waiting now could I" Lady Mysterious said softly in his ear.

"Then I guess that makes you my Cinderella." Victor said softly in return.

"Get a room." Yurio said from behind them.

"As tempting as that sounds, I will respect Lady Mysterious until our little chanellge is over with." Victor said.

"Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov." Lady Mysterious said.

Victor looked at Lady Mysterious and said, "Calling me Mr. Nikiforov makes me feel old."

"Alright. Victor, are forgetting the deal in sealed with a kiss." Lady Mysterious said seductively.

Everyone was now paying attention to Victor and Lady Mysterious.

"You're acting like a female Eros." Victor said softly to Lady Mysterious.

"I had a good teacher and that's all you need to know because once you figure out who I am; I'll be your's and your's alone that no one will be able to touch me. However, I'll give you a small clue." Lady Mysterious said softly to Victor.

"Really?" Victor said with a smile.

"You already know that I skate for Japan. However, I would like to dance with you and you alone." Lady Mysterious whispered in his ear.

"How much have you drank?" Victor asked curiously pointing to the glass in her hand.

"This is probably my seventh or tenth. I'm not really sure but in a strange way it's giving me the courage to dance with the man that I have secretly loved." Lady Mysterious said in a whisper to him.

Victor was shocked to hear that Lady Mysterious had secretly loved him; so he decided to grant her request by dancing with her. Both Victor and Lady Mysterious were pulling out all their dance moves that even the ice skater, Christophe Giacometti got involved and started doing some pole dancing as well as a strip tease. However, everyone kept their eyes glued on Victor and Lady Mysterious then Yurio was dragged in to join the dance off.

Yuko couldn't believe this was happening and she was a married woman; but she couldn't help to notice that Lady Mysterious well Yuri was in complete sync with Victor Nikiforov while they were dancing with each other. She also happened to noticed that the reporters were getting all of this as well as some of the competiors like Phichit Chulanont and Otabek Altin who was rumored to be Yurio Plisetsky's boyfriend.

After a few more minutes of dancing; everyone decided to return to their rooms. However, Victor decided to kiss Lady Mysterious once again. When the kiss was broken, Victor asked, "Will I see you in the morning, M'Lady?"

"May be, my sweet prince but you'll have to visit Japan in order to find me." Lady Mysterious said.

"I'll do that, but I suppose we'll have to go home to our mother countries to rest after such adventful ending to the Grand Prix." Victor said.

Lady Mysterious just nodded.

Then they went their separate ways for the night to get plenty of rest in their hotel rooms to pack their things and head home to their respective country.

~Several Weeks Later...Almost A Month~

Yuri was enjoying her time with her family at the Yutopia Hot Springs which was her owned by her family. Every now and then when she wasn't helping her family out; she would go to The Ice Castle skate Rink to practice. However, she wasn't expecting what happened next because she ended up getting knocked down by a dog as soon as she arrived home from going to the ice rink. She was surprised that it was a poodle that reminded her of her own dog that had passed away.

"Looks like Vicc-chan but his owner his a gentleman with an accent." Toshiya said.

Yuri blinked in shock while the dog was licking her face then she asked her father, "What do mean?"

Then they heard someone say, "Makkachin, get off the young lady please."

The dog did as he was told while his master helped the young woman up and said, "I'm very sorry about that miss. Makkachin has never acted like that but he must like you."

Yuri looked up and saw that it was Victor Nikiforov helping her up. Her eyes went wide with shock because she hadn't really expected him to turn up here so suddenly that she stuttered a thank you to him then darted off.

"What was that all about?" Victor asked curiously to Mr. Katsuki.

"I think Yuri was just shocked to see handsome young man." Toshiya said.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked once again curious.

Suddenly, Mrs. Katsuki walked in the room after she had witnessed Yuri running to her room with a stunned look on her face and she had a feeling as to why her daughter was stunned; because standing there beside her husband was none other than Victor Nikiforov who Yuri had made a deal with as Lady Mysterious. She was one of the few that knew that Yuri was Lady Mysterious. Finally, Hiroko spoke up saying, "Yuri has always had a problem when it came to talking to gentlemen."

"Really?" Victor said.

"Yes, but I hope that she won't be like when she gets a chance to seddle down." Hiroko said.

Victor was amazed that the young woman that he just helped was shy at talking with men; so he went to find her to apologize to her. Once Victor left to go find Yuri; Hiroko explained everything to her husband who found it funny at first until his wife mentioned the deal that Yuri and Victor had made towards the end of the Grand Prix.

"Are you serious, Hiroko?" Toyshia asked his wife.

"Yes and we will not interfere with them because this was the only way for Yuri to approach Victor as a competior and as love interest of hers. That's why she chanelleged him on the last day of the Grand Prix to figure out who she was." Hiroko said.

"Who else knew about this besides you?" Toyshia asked his wife.

"Well, Yuko, Minako and Mari." Hiroko answered her husband.

Toyshia was stunned that his eldest daughter knew about it along with Yuri's ballet teacher, Minako and Yuko who was Yuri's best friend and coach.

Meanwhile, Victor asked where he could find Yuri and it was Yuri's sister, Mari who pointed him into the direction of Yuri's room. Victor went to the door of Yuri's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri, it's me Victor. May I come in?' Victor asked.

"I guess so." Yuri said.

Victor entered Yuri's room to see posters of him and he smiled understanding that Yuri might be a fan of his. However, he didn't realize that he was on the right track of figuring out who Lady Mysterious was.

"Yuri, I want to apologize." Victor said.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Yuri answered.

"I know but I should have introduced myself to you a little bit better."

" I guess I was a little surprised to see you here and I'm sorry for how I reacted."

"At least you reacted honestly."

"Huh?"

"Most of my fangirls, I guess you could call them would try to rip my clothes off."

Yuri giggled at that.

"Seriously it was embarrassing because I had bring extra clothes with me wherever I went. However, you didn't do that instead you just stared at him in shock."

"Um...may I ask you something...Victor?"

"Sure, Yuri."

"Why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here to find out more about Lady Mysterious...but I wouldn't mind to get to know you as well."

"Oh? Well I guess that would be nice."

"Yuri, may ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long were you a fan of mine?"

"I guess since I saw you skate in the juniors."

"That long, huh?"

"Yes."

"I'm a little surprised because most of my fans are from this point in my life."

Yuri just smiled at Victor and Victor returned her smile then they began laughing as they were talking to each other long into the night; they stopped their conversation about 10:30pm. Victor left Yuri's room and headed to his room that he was staying in but he couldn't help to think that Yuri Katsuki could possibly be Lady Mysterious because their laugh was exactly alike. However, he figured that it was just better to get to know her as herself then later on ask Yuri why she adopted the persona of Lady Mysterious but he also he wanted to make sure that he was right about Yuri being Lady Mysterious first . Then he and Makkachin went to see and he couldn't help but wonder what the next day would hold.

~The Next Morning~

Victor woke up to someone knocking on his room door. He was still half asleep as walked to the door and opened it then a female said, "Um..c-could you pl-please get descent."

Now he was fully awake when he noticed it that it was Yuri standing in front of him and her face was beet red with embarrassment. He looked down and realized that he was nude while he was standing in front of Yuri. He rushed to get a robe to cover himself and the looked at Yuri and said, "I'm so sorry, Yuri."

"I-Its o-okay, I-I w-wasn't expecting that." Yuri stuttered.

"Why were you coming to see me?" Victor asked curiously.

"Well I thought you would like a tour of Hasetsu, Kyushu and may be stop by the Ice Castle Skate Rink." Yuri said.

Victor smiled at that and said, "Sure, I would like that Yuri."

"Okay, well I'll let you get dressed and I'll see you in a few minutes." Yuri said returning Victor's smile and left his room.

Yuri went to her room and gather a few things to put in her pocket book along with her foldable mask.

Victor was getting dressed to head out for the day. He petted Makkachin while saying softly to him, "Makkachin, I think Yuri is Lady Mysterious but I want her to tell me why." Then he grabbed Makkachin's leash because he wanted to take Makkachin out as well. So they both went to meet Yuri and ate some breakfast but before they left ; Victor heard Yuri singing softly in the kitchen. He only heard a few words that sounded like 'Can you hear my heartbeat?' and she was humming the rest of the song then she came out of kitchen. After that, they grabbed what they wanted to take with them and then they went out into the town of Hasetsu, Kyushu in Japan. Yuri decided to show Victor some of the tourists spots while he was here; but she was amazed at how childish Victor could be at times and she found it really cute even though he was 27 years-old and she was only 23 years-old. They decided to go inside some of the shops that they were passing on their way to The Ice Castle Skate Rink.

While Yuri was showing Victor around; they were immedately mobbed by a bunch of Victor's fangirls that lived here in Japan well in Hasetsu, Kyushu anyway. Victor decided that this wasn't exactly how he wanted to get to know Yuri since she was probably Lady Mysterious; but he never shake that feeling that she was Lady Mysterious and this was her true self which he loved so much. However, he wanted her to tell him that she was Lady Mysterious then he realized that she may have her reasons for so mysterious in the first place. Victor took care of the mob of girls by signing autograpghs as well as taking pictures; but he rather be near Yuri instead.

Yuri watched as Victor was signing autographs and taking pictures with his fan girls; but she couldn't help to noticed that he didn't like being mobbed by his fans when he was trying to relax and just enjoy himself. Luckily, Yuri kept her foldable mask in her pocket; so she disappeared for a moment then reappeared as Lady Mysterious.

"Victor Nikiforov?" A female voice said.

Victor turned at the voice as did his fan girls and they were shocked to see Lady Mysterious standing before them.

"Lady Mysterious?" Victor said in surprise.

"Listen ladies, Victor is probably here in Japan to enjoy himself." Lady Mysterious said.

The girls were giving her evil looks and Victor noticed this and said with a grin, "Lady Mysterious, my hime; I'm so happy to see you."

The girls were shocked to hear Victor call Lady Mysterious his 'hime'. Both Victor and Lady Mysterious wondered if these girls knew of their little deal that they had made at the Grand Prix.

One of the girls spoke up by asking, "Lady Mysterious, is it true that you and Victor made a deal with each other?"

"Yes it is true, why do you ask?" Lady Mysterious questioned the girl.

"My cousin said that you two made a deal about Victor finding out who you really are." The girl said.

"Then I suppose you know what the deal was about." Victor stated as brought Lady Mysterious close to him.

The girls all nodded and left the two alone.

Yuri as Lady Mysterious couldn't help but blush because she could feel the warmth from Victor. She noticed that Victor had brought her close to his chest now and she could hear is heart beat. Victor held her very close to him but what he didn't expect was her to start singing a song but it was soft enough for only for him to hear.

 _Yuri as Lady Mysterious singing :_

 _Can you hear my heartbeat?_

 _Tired of feeling never enough_

 _I close my eyes and tell that my dreams will come true_

 _There'll be no more darkness_

 _when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable_

 _Where you destiny lies, dancng on the blades,_

 _you set my heart on fire_

 _Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_

 _We were born to make history_

 _We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around_

 _Yes, we were born to make history_

Victor couldn't help but smile as he heard her sing that one in particular song because that's how he felt when he had first met her at the Grand Prix; but her voice sounded exactly like Yuri's singing voice because he remembered Yuri singing the first verse of the song. Now he was sure that Lady Mysterious was in fact, Yuri Katsuki.

Victor took his finger and tilted her chin to where she was facing him and looking straight in her eyes then asked her softly, "Do you believe that we were born to make history my hime?"

Lady Mysterious well Yuri blinked at Victor's sudden question and then answered him by saying, "Yes, I think we were born to make history, Vitya."

"Would you get mad at me if I went head and told you who I thought you were as well as what gave it away?" Victor asked curiously still looking into her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't get mad, Vitya."

"Well then hime, I had a feeling that you were Yuri Katsuki, the youngest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki; but I wasn't sure until I saw you blush and hear you sing."

Yuri blinked twice and then said, "I guess that's what gave me away, huh?"

"Yes, but I was getting to know the real you and not the you that you created. Also I would like to know as to why you were using an alter ego." Victor said.

"It's a long story." Yuri said.

"We have plenty of time." Victor said.

So Yuri started from the beginning by telling Victor everything. By the time, Yuri had finished telling Victor the whole story; he was amazed that he thought a woman would go such lengths for him let alone fall in love with him at first sight. However, he could only smile at Yuri because he would never thought that he would've fallen in love with anyone and here was the one woman that fell in love with him first and he returns that love with triple force.

"Victor?" Yuri said.

"Hmm." Victor said.

"Are you mad?"

"No hime, I'm not mad more like shocked."

"What do you mean, Victor?"

"Call me Vitya, Yuri. As to what I mean...I never expected to find a beautiful woman like you who would end up being my soulmate or if you prefer to call it, my significant other."

Yuri didn't know what to say to Victor because she was shocked at what Victor had just said to her that after a few minutes that she had to ask him, " Do you like me with my glasses or without my glasses?"

Victor noticed that Yuri had some insecurities and he couldn't help to wonder why Yuri has such worries; but then again he really couldn't blame her for them because he had them as well. Then he answered her by saying, "I love you with your glasses and without your glasses."

They continued talking to each other walking side by side until they finally reached Ice Castle Skating Rink.

"Well, we here, Victor." Yuri said.

Victor looked and saw a building that looked like an actual ice castle and asked, "Is that a real castle?"

"Not really, but with the winnings I had won; I would split it with Yuko and my parents so they could remodel the things that they cherished the most well what had been in the family for centuries I guess you could say." Yuri said.

"Yuri, you have a really big heart as the expression goes." Victor said.

"Thank you, Victor." Yuri said.

"You're welcome, Yuri. Let's head inside just incase reporters around."

"Good ideal, Victor."

Little did they know that a photographer got a picture of them together before they entered skating rink.

~Inside The Ice Castle Skating Ring~

Victor was amazed at how beautiful the Ice Castle looked on the inside and said to Yuri, "You weren't kidding about the remodeling. It looks fantastic that it looks like a real castle on the inside."

At that moment, Yuko and her girls came walking out from behind the skate racks; they were stunned to see Victor Nikiforov with Yuri while she was dressed as Lady Mysterious.

"Lady Mysterious?" Yuko questioned.

"It's okay Yuko, Victor already knows." Yuri said.

Which caused Yuko and her girls' eyes to go wide with shock wondering how Victor figured it out so quickly.

"How?" Axel finally asked.

"Yuri gave herself away in the smallest way possible; but I'm still getting to know her and she's getting to know me." Victor said.

"Awsome." Lutz said.

"Plus Victor is really sweet even though he may be childish at times but that's what makes him wonderful and unique in his own special way." Yuri said.

Victor didn't know weither to be hurt or amazed by what Yuri had said; but he loved Yuri and he was willing to let her continue to be Lady Mysterious until she felt comfortable to reveal herself to the world.

"We know about the deal between you and Victor but will you two actually get married?" Loop asked curiously.

"Yes but right now I'm getting to know Yuri and her friends as well as her family." Victor said.

Yuri couldn't help but smile at Victor's response to Loop's question while she decided to grab Victor some skates unless he brought his own but he grabbed him some anyway. Victor began skating for a few minutes and then had Yuri come join him and they began skating while Axel used Victor's phone and took a picture and typed something in Russian.

~Some Where in France~

Christophe Giacometti was enjoying a day at the beach befeore he decided to head to the ice rink. He decided to check Instagram to see what Victor Nikiforov had posted because he knew that Victor loved to post pics on his Instagram account. As he was scrolling thru the pictures on Victor's Instagram account because he followed it; he was surprised when he came across a picture of Victor and Lady Mysterious close together and underneath the picture it said, "Love under the Cherry Blossoms."

Then he saw another picture of Victor and Lady Mysterious at the ice rink called Ice Castle. Both Victor and Lady Mysterious were in the middle of the ice in an intimate pose with their hands together but were very close to each other. Under the picture that said, "Samaya chistaya lyubov' " which is Russian for "The Purest Love."

Christophe could only think of one thing as he continued to scroll thru the pictures and was that Victor had figured out who Lady Mysterious was; plus Victor was taking a lot of pictures with her in her home country of Japan which meant that Victor was also learning about the Japanese culture. He began to wonder if Lady Mysterious would go to Russia to learn about the Russian culutre; but he also wondered if they would be getting married very soon since Victor found out who she really was. He thought it was strange as he saw another picture and he could tell that Victor and Lady Mysterious were in love with each other which to him was very rare considering the love between Victor and Lady Mysterious was true love or love at first sight.

~Back At The Ice Castle Skating Rink~

Victor and Yuri were finishing up the pair skating routine that they had come up with for the Grand Prix Exhibition next year. The triplets as well as Yuko were surprised at how well they were in sync with each other considering that they gotten there earlier this morning and then took a break for lunch as well as to rest up a bit. Then they got right back to work. Yuko and her girls were so surprised at how decated both Victor and Yuri were to this exhibition skate routine that they were going to do together in order to shock the world. Victor and Yuri made the triplets promise that their exhibition skate routine remained a secret at all costs because they really did want to shock the world in a unique kind of way. So the triplets had agreed to keep Victor's and Yuri's exhibition skate routine a secret from the world. After they had finished for the day and was ready to head back to Yutopia Hot Springs; Victor looked at Yuri and asked, "Yuri, if we don't want people to know what we are talking about...would it be okay if we talked in a different language sometimes?"

"Sure, Victor." Yuri said.

"Yuri, I've been calling you Hime as of late and I was wondering what does it mean in Japanese?" Victor asked curiously.

"Hime in Japanese means 'Princess' just in like in Russian, 'Prints' means 'Prince' I think." Yuri said.

"How do you say beloved in Japanese?"

"Aisuruhito is beloved in Japanese; why are you asking, Victor?"

"Because I want to know all the sweet pet names that I can call you in Japanese besides hime all the time, Yuri."

"Then I guess that I'll have to learn all the sweet pet names that I can call you in Russian then, Victor."

Both Victor and Yuri continued their conversation on their walk back to Yutopia Hot Springs while Makkachin was proudly walking beside his master and his master's girlfriend. Makkachin was actually happy for his master finding love with the young woman that was walking with them; so if his master was happy he was happy as well.

They finally reached the Yutopia Hot Springs and decided to enter; only for Yuri to be nearly knocked down by a woman. Victor reacted quickly and caught Yuri before she fell to the ground.

"Yuri?!" The woman said.

"What?" was all Yuri could say after Victor caught her before she nearly fell.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THE DEAL THAT YOU MADE WITH VICTOR NIKIFOROV?!" The woman shouted.

"Um...Minako, Victor is standing right here there is no need to shout." Yuri said pointing to the man whose arms she was in, "Plus, Victor already knows the entire story."

Minako blinked in confusion at first then noticed the gentleman holding Yuri along with a dog that she nearly fainted from shock to see that it was really Victor Nikiforov.

Victor looked at Yuri confused and Yuri said, "I think Minako was traveling when we made that deal and apparently were she was didn't have a TV." Yuri said to Victor.

Victor just nodded as he let go of Yuri.

"*YA lyublyu tebya, doragaya." Victor said in Russian.

"*YA tozhe lyublyu tebya, doragaya." Yuri responded back in Russian.

Minako wondered what they had said to each other.

Victor turned to Minako once he let go Yuri once she righted herself and said to Minako well actually declared to Minako, "I'm in love with Yuri and I'll respect her wishes if she wishes to continue to be Lady Mysterious."

Yuri thought that she was lucky when Victor made that declaration because none of the guests were in the room since they all went out for the day.

Both of Yuri's parents were in complete shock as well as Yuri's older sister, Mari at the declaration by the famous Russian ice skater known as Victor Nikiforov. However, what Victor did next even surprised Yuri but because she wasn't exactl expecting it.

Victor knelt down on one knee in front of Yuri and said to her as he pulled a blue velvet box and opened it, "Yuri, I'm sorry for spinging this on you so suddenly; but will you marry me?"

Minako's jaw dropped at Victor's sudden proposal.

Yuri could tell that Victor was serious about this and said, "Yes."

Victor slipped the ring on Yuri's ring finger and said, "Even though you said yes, I think we could date thru our engagement if that is okay with you."

Yuri just nodded and hugged Victor which Victor returned the hug.

Everyone was in complete shock. At that moment, Yuko, her husband, and their girls walked thru the doors of Yutopia Hot Springs. They saw everyone in shock and Victor hugging Yuri; they were curious at what just happened.

"What's going on?" Takeshi finally asked before his wife could.

"Yuri is engaged to Victor Nikiforov per their deal." Mari said.

"WHAT?!" Yuko and her girls screamed in unison causing Victor and Yuri to break apart.

"Am I missing something here?" Takeshi asked curiously.

Yuko sighed and started from the beginning telling her husband the whole story while Victor and Yuri walked off some where to take pictures and post them on Instagram; but Yuri kept up the Lady Mysterious alter ego and Victor was okay with that.

~Some where in Russia~

Yurio was on his way to the skating rink to practice with his rink mates when his phone went off with a notifcation from Instagram. So he decided to check it out; he was shocked to see the pics were of Victor And Lady Mysterious then he saw a pic with Lady Mysterious and Victor. He noticed that under the picture it said, "We're engaged."

"WHAT THE HELL, VICTOR WAS SERIOUS?!" Yurio shouted.

He bumped into Mila who asked, "What's your problem, Yurio?"

Yurio showed Mila the picture that he had just found on Instagram of Victor and Lady Mysterious. She was shocked to see that Victor really did get in engaged to Lady Mysterious.

"Well?" Yurio said as he took his phone back from Mila.

"I can't believe that he was actually serious and that could only mean one thing." Mila said.

"What's that you crazy woman?!" Yurio asked curiously.

"Victor knows Lady Mysterious's true identy." Mila said.

"Yakov will probably throw a fit."

"Probably, but I'm happy for Victor."

"Why is that, Mila?"

"Well think about it, Yurio. Victor's routines were full of emotion some of them were hopeless I will admit; but most of them were about finding love. So now, Victor is competely happy with the love of his life."

"Okay but don't they need to date each other before he purpose to her like that?"

"It's true may have rushed it just a little but I think he did it because he was afraid that he might lose her to someone else."

Yurio's and Mila's conversation continued on the way to the rink.

{Author's note: I'm using Google to translate some of the phrases that I'll type in a forgein language and I'm not sure if it will be the right translation or not. Also I apologize for not writing the translations down in my other Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov Fanfic "Love At First Read" because usually my husban needed for something or my son needed me for something.

*YA lyublyu tebya, doragaya (Russian) = I love you, sweetheart.

*YA tozhe lyublyu tebya, doragaya. (Russian) = I love you too, darling.}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

~In Victor's room at the Yutopia Akatsuka Resort talking then the Dinning Area~

"Victor, I'm surprised that you figured out who I was so quickly just by the way I laughed; plus I meant ask you how you got here." Yuri said.

"I took a plane. I was getting bored in Russia plus I was looking thru Instagram and came across Lady Mysterious's Instagram and I noticed that there was another Instagam account that was following Lady Mysterious and it was YKastuki23 so I click on it. Up came pictures of you with your glasses on but it was your eyes that I noticed because they were the same color as Lady Mysterious's eyes; so that's when I began to wonder if you were the same person or not. I figured that I might as well go to Japan to figure this out." Victor said.

"I guess you are like a Russian Sherlock Holmes." Yuri said.

"You read Sir Author Conan Doyle?" Victor questioned.

Yuri nodded and said, "I love mysteries and several other novels; however, reading one of the Sherlock Holmes' Mysteries is actually how I came up with the persona of Lady Mysterious if you will." Yuri said.

"Wow?!" was all Victor could say.

"Is that surprising, Vitya?" Yuri asked.

"A little bit." Victor said.

"Why is that?"

"Well not many girls care about literature; they mostly care about make-up or something else."

Yuri and Victor continued talking with each other when there was a knock on Victor's room door.

"Who is it?" Yuri asked.

"Little sis, I know you're in there and mom wants to know if you as well as Victor coming for dinner?" Mari said.

Both Victor and Yuri looked at each other for moment then Yuri said, "We're coming."

"Okay, because dad has something to say to the both of you." Mari said, "Also you two immediately came to Victor's room after Victor's surprise proposal; why ?"

Yuri looked to Victor then answered her sister, "We came here to talk a little bit more private about somethings."

"Well you two need to come on and eat." Mari said as she left them alone.

Victor and Yuri figured that Mari had a point so they decided to head to the dinning room when they got there; they were surprised that the room was dark.

"Yuri, what's going on?" Victor questioned.

"I have no clue." Yuri replied

Suddenly, the lights came up and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE AND HAPPY ENGAGEMENT!"

Victor and Yuri were shocked to see Yuri's family and friends along with the guests of the resort with gifts for them as well as one of the triplets holding a happy enegagement cake that said, "Happy Engagement, Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov!"

Yuri couldn't help it but she started crying which Victor was worried that he had done something wrong that he started to freak out just little bit until Yuri took his hand and reassured him that she was okay.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yuri?" Victor asked still worried.

"I'm fine, Victor. I'm just really happy because these are tears of joy." Yuri said to Victor.

When Yuri said that Victor calmed down a little until Toshiya said, "Victor?"

Victor turned to face Yuri's father and said, "Yes, sir?"

"Apparently, I was unaware of my youngest daughter being the figure skater known as Lady Mysterious as well as the chanellege that she gave you; but all I can say now is welcome to the family, Victor Nikiforov." Toshiya said.

Victor was speechless at first then said, "Thank you, sir and I promise to treat Yuri with respect as well as to honor her."

Yuri was happy that her father approved of Victor as well as everyone else. Everyone was enjoying the engagement party; however, Yuri noticed that Victor had disappeared for a moment that she decided to get Makkachin in order to find Victor. After a few minutes of searching, Yuri and Makkachin found Victor sitting outside underneath the cherry blossom tree next to the resort on a bench.

~Outside underneath a Cherry Blossom Tree~

"Victor?" Yuri said.

Victor turned to see Yuri and Makkachin approaching him and said, "Yuri?"

Yuri sat down beside Victor while Makkachin sat down between them on the ground.

"What's wrong, Vitya?" Yuri asked curiously.

"I guess I was a bit surprised that your family has accepted me as your husband-to-be even though it was a deal that we made." Victor said overwhelmed.

Yuri smiled because she what it was like to be overwhelmed and said, "Would you believe me if I told you that the only reason I that I love to skate so much was because of you?"

Victor looked at Yuri in shock because he really hadn't expected her to say something like that. In fact, he really was speechless to hear that from Yuri.

"Also Victor, you are the only guy that I've talked to since college." Yuri said.

Victor blinked for a moment and then asked "Who were the guys that you talked to in college?"

"Well Phichit Chulanont was one of them and the other one was the Coach of the Figure Skating Club in Detroit and his name was Celestino Cialdini. Celestino saw that I was really good and offered to be my coach but I told him that I wasn't really sure if I wanted to ice skate in competions just yet; plus I was a little nervous to have him as a coach."

"I didn't know that you knew Phichit."

"Well I do but he doesn't know that Lady Mysterious is me as the girl who was clumsy if you will."

"If I'm understanding this correctly, Yuri...you've kept this a secret from your friend, Phichit?" Victor couldn't help to question.

Yuri only nodded.

"Why? Victor asked curiously.

"Well when I graduated from college I came back home and decided to start dancing instead at Minako's dance studio then she told me that she would like to see me out there on the ice to see if I could dance on the ice."

"Yuri, that's not answering my question."

"I'm getting there, Victor. So we went to the ice castle and Yuko was happy to see me. She told me that she would like to see if I could still imitate your moves which I took as a chanellege. So once I proved to her that I still could; her and Minako began talking about having me to go to the Grand Prix Finals. I told them no and when they asked why I told them it was because one of my college friends was a professional ice skater."

"And then what happened?" Victor asked with a hint of excitment.

"Well Minako started teaching me really sexy moves and Yuko ended up becoming my coach because her daughters asked her to well more like begged her to since they knew that we would eventually meet you and several other professional ice skaters. I even told them the name of my college friend so they could figure out how to keep me a secret even from." Yuri said.

"Yuri..."

"Victor, Phichit saw me as this college girl who was clumsy and awkward that I didn't even know if he befriended me out of pity or not because he was very popular on campus."

"I think that I'm beginning to see why you decided to create the Lady Mysterious persona, Yuri."

"Are you mad, Victor?"

Victor just shook his head and then said,"No, I'm not mad but I think I understand a little bit better now."

Yuri smiled at Victor and he returned her smile once she continued telling him the entire story behind the Lady Mysterious persona; however, when she mention that she had wanted to speak to him before the now, he couldn't help but give her a and smile at her. In way, Victor was happy being able to understand Yuri and her reasons for the persona of Lady Mysterious; but he wondered if Yuri would like to back to Russia with him.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said.

"Would you like to come to Russia and live with me?"

Yuri looked at Victor for a few minutes before giving her answer.

"I'm sorry, Yuri." Victor said starting to regret asking.

Yuri cupped Victor's cheek and said, "Victor, I think I would like that but are sure?"

Victor put his hand on top of Yuri's and said, "Yes, Yuri. I'm sure that I love for you to come and live in with me in Russia."

Yuri was speechless that Victor wanted her to live with him im Russia. However, unbeknownst to them; the triplets, Axel, Lutz and Loop had managed to sneak outside and heard their entire conversation. Lutz had managed to take a picture of Yuri, Victor and Makkachin from the side without being seen. While Axel recorded Yuri's and Victor's romantic moment which also caught their entire conversation. Then Loop went back inside to let everyone know what they had found out in secret.

~Back Inside The Resort~

"EVERYONE, VICTOR HAS ASKED YURI TO RETURN TO RUSSIA WITH HIM!" Loop shouted.

Everyone went quiet when Loop shouted that because they were actually in shock.

"Are you serious, Loop?" Minako asked curiously.

"Loop's serious because we heard it as well." Axel said as her and Lutz came back inside.

"Girls, were you spying on Victor and Yuri?" Yuko questioned her daughters.

The three girls just nodded to their mother to let her know that they had been spying on the newly engaged couple.

"Not only that, mom but I think that Victor might look forward to doing pair skating with Yuri." Lutz said.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked the triplets.

"Well that day that Yuri brought Victor to Ice Castle; Victor and Yuri started skating together after Victor would try out his single skate. It was strange to seem them so in sync with each other in the matter of minutes. But when my sisters and I saw them skating together it was like they were in their own world. Plus they were dancing on the ice as if they had just been married." Loop said.

Everyone was surprised that Loop had said that since Victor and Yuri were just engage.

"Well then why don't we make it a reality for them?" Minako said.

Everyone turned to face Minako like she was crazy to suddenly suggest that they go ahead and plan a wedding for Victor and Yuri.

At that moment, Victor and Yuri along with Makkachin had just came back inside.

"Yuri, did we just walk in on something?" Victor asked feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Victor but this is starting to feel slightly unfortable." Yuri said to him.

Everyone turned to see Victor and Yuri along with Makkachin standing in the doorway.

"Yuri?" Hiroko said approaching her mother.

"*Hai, Hahaoya?" Yuri said in Japanese.

"*Bikuta to issho ni Roshia ni sumu yoteidesu ka?" Hiroko said in Japanese.

Victor noticed that Yuri was in shock from what ever her mother just asked her because his Japanese wasn't exactly perfect just like Yuri's Russian wasn't exactly perfect; But then he heard Yuri say, "Hai."

Hiroko smiled at Yuri's answer and said, "*Soredewa, anata to vu~ikutoru no kokoro wa dento-tekina Nihon no hoho de sukoshi hayaku kekkon surudeshou ka?"

"Um...what exactly did she say, Yuri?" Victor asked Yuri seeing that was surprised by her mother had said.

"She asked me if I was moving to Russia with you and I said yes. Then she has asked if we would be willing to ge married a little early in the tradtional Japanese way." Yuri answered Victor.

Victor was stunned by Yuri's translation of what her mother had said in Japanese but he was also stunned that Yuri's mother wanted to know if they would like to go ahead and get married the traditional Japanese way. Victor wondered what the hurry was and Yuri was apparently thinking same thing because they looked at each other completely confused about Yuri's mother asking them to basically to go ahead and have the wedding.

"Yuri?"

Both Yuri and Victor turned to see Yuri's father looking at them.

"What is it dad?" Yuri asked curiously.

"I know that it seems really sudden that your mother is asking this of you and Victor; but she is doing it because of me." Toshiya said.

"What do you mean, Mr. Katsuki?" Victor asked curiously.

"Well I may have an illness that could possiblily kill me and I want to see both my daughters married but Mari refuses to marry. However, we don't know for sure but I consider Victor a blessing to Yuri; I may not like how the two of you got together but I do believe that fate brought the two of you together for a reason." Toshiya said.

Victor noticed that Yuri was about to break down crying because of what her father had just said. He wrapped his arms around her and bringing her close to his chest in order to let her cry. Both of Yuri's parents saw how Victor was comforting Yuri from what her father had just told her. They also could feel the love that Victor had for Yuri and the love Yuri had for Victor which they considered true love of the purest and rarest at that.

Yuri spoke softly for only Victor to hear thru the sobs, "V-Victor is it okay with you for us to marry each other this early?"

Victor answered spoke softly for only Yuri to hear, "Yuri, I'm okay with marrying you early."

"Are you sure, Victor?" Yuri asked looking him in the

"Yes, I'm sure, Yuri." Victor said looking Yuri straight in the eyes.

Yuri was looking to see if Victor was beinging truthful to her and what she saw was that he was dead straight serious about them going ahead and getting married. Victor noticed that Yuri seemed happy but that she also seemed a little worried and wondered why she looked happy as well as worried at the same time.

"Yuri, what's the matter?" Victor asked curiously.

"I can't help but be worried about what your fans will think about you suddenly getting married when you all of the sudden got engaged to me." Yuri answered Victor.

"I see. Yuri, I love you and that's all that matters to me because I don't mind spending the rest of my life with you since it's you that I truly love with all my heart. Call it fate, destiny or whatever you want to but I know in my heart that you are the one and only for me." Victor said.

Yuri was speechless that she couldn't find the words this time in order to tell Victor how she felt. She was amazed that he was actually in love with her like this and that he didn't care what his fan girls thought about him getting married so suddenly after he just got engaged. She couldn't help but wonder if Victor was really understanding as to why she was worried about the whole thing. She understood that he was like a 'god on ice' as well as a 'Prince or King on ice'; but for him to pick her to be his wife still felt like a dream to her and she couldn't help but worry since their were going to be a lot of questions for them to answer if the Press ever found out.

Yuri's family and friends were watching the whole thing that was going on between Yuri and Victor that they began to wonder if planning a wedding right now was such a good ideal. Then they heard Victor say to Yuri, "Yuri, no matter what we will face everything together. I will protect you and love you no matter what. I could care less what my fans will think just as long I'm with the woman that I love."

Once again, Yuri was left speechless by Victor.

"So I guess it's okay to go through with the wedding then?" Minako asked questioningly.

While everyone was wondering the same thing that Minako had asked.

Both Victor and Yuri turned to face Minako and nodding a yes which caused everyone in the room to shout with joy and excitement.

"Although, I do have one question, Victor?" Yuri said.

"What's that, Yuri?" Victor asked.

"How will Coach Yakov react to you returning to Russia married?" Yuri asked.

"Hmm...he'll probably be shocked as well as upset. Just like Phichit will be probably when he finds out that I married his friend from college or it could be the oppsite with him." Victor answered Yuri.

"I'm not sure that Phichit will react like that but he will probably react to the fact that I was Lady Mysterous this whole time."

"That's true, Yuri."

"Sorry to interrupt, but would it be okay to start planning the wedding for next week?" Minako asked curiously.

"Why?" Victor and Yuri asked curiously in unison.

"Well we have to talk to the shrine preist or preistess that would be able to do a rushed wedding." Minako said.

"How long will that take?" Victor asked while still holding Yuri in his arms.

"Probably a few minutes or a few days at least." Minako said to Victor.

"In the mean time, you and Yuri will have to get your wedding kimonos and make sure that they fit you just right." Yuko said.

"Yuri's dad and I will take Victor to get his wedding kimono while you, Yuri's mom and the girls help Yuri with her wedding kimono." Takeshi said.

On hearing that, Victor and Yuri broke apart and went their separate ways; so they will be able to meet each other at the shrine once Minako got hold of one then she would call them to let them know what the preist or preistess said about holding a wedding so suddenly. Not to mention that both Yuri and Victor wondered if their sudden wedding was going to be considered as a private ceremoney in all the chaos that was going on.

The guys went a wedding kimono shop for men to see if they would make the male kimonos in order for them to be ready as soon as possible. While the girls went to a wedding kimono shop for women to see if the women kimonos would be made as soon as possible. Since the girls or the guys knew if Minako would actually be able to book a shrine real fast. Meanwhile, Minako had eventually gotten hold of a shrine to see if the shrine would be willing to do a rushed wedding all of the sudden .

 _~Telephone Conversation between Minako and the Preist of the Shrine~_

 _Minako: "Hello."_

 _Head Preist: "Hello, how may I help you?"_

 _Minako: " I was wondering if your shrine would do a private wedding ceremoney in a rush."_

 _Head Preist: "We don't do that sort of thing."_

 _Minako thought of something and said: "Look, the bride-to-be's father is ill and wants to go ahead and see his youngest daughter marry; plus the bride-to be is expecting and her groom wants to do the right thing and marry her."_

 _The head preist was quiet for a few minutes then said: "Very well. Is there anything else that i need to know."_

 _Minako: " Yes, the bride and the groom don't want their wedding to public right now. Will you respect that?"_

 _Head Preist: "Yes this shrine will respect their wishes. I need to know who the bride and the groom is."_

 _Minako: "The groom is Victor Nikiforov and Lady Mysterious a.k.a. Yuri Katsuki."_

 _Head Priest : "Wait a minute, is this Minako?"_

 _Minako: "Yes. Why?"_

 _Head Priest: "It's me, Mike."_

 _Minako: "Mike?"_

 _Mike: "Yes and it will be an honor for this shrine to marry Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov."_

 _Minako: "Mike, did you know that Yuri was Lady Mysterious?"_

 _Mike: "Not until you told me; but I'll keep it a secret because Yuri deserves this. However, is Yuri really pregnat?"_

 _Minako: "No not really."_

 _Mike sighed and said: "I can't believe that you lied a few moments ago. However, all is forgiven. So tell Yuri and Victor that Miracle Dream Shrine will gladly marry them."_

 _Minako: "Miracle Dream Shrine?"_

 _Mike: "Don't ask. My wife named the shrine and our daughter, Lilly is a huge fan of Victor's as well as Lady Mysterious' a.k.a Yuri's._

 _Minako: "Wow, but will you and your family keep the wedding under wraps because the reason that we are rushing the wedding is we don't know if the illness that Mr. Katsuki has is deadly or not."_

 _Mike: "Of course we will and we will go ahead and decorate the shrine for their wedding."_

 _Minako: "Okay and thank you."_

 _Mike: "You're welcome, Minako."_

 _Minako: "Bye."_

 _Mike: "Bye."_

Minako hung up and then she called the others to let them know that a shrine will hold the private wedding ceremony. So everyone decided to meet up at the shrine for the private wedding ceremony. The first to arrive at the shrine was Yuri , her mother and the rest of the women. They were greeted by a young woman that showed them to the room which was the bridal suite. While the men arrived a little bit later and were shown to the groom suite in order to get ready.

~Bridal Suite~

Yuri was surprised to see her bridal kimono hanging up on the back of the door and she was surprised at how beautiful it was. Her kimono was white with a touch of silver emborded roses as well as blue emborded roses which Yuri thought matched Victor's hair color and his eye color that she couldn't help smile at the beautiful design that the roses created.

"Yuri?" Yuko said.

"Yes?" Yuri said.

"This going to be a traditional Japanese wedding with a little Russian flare if you don't mind."

"Yuko, thanks for including Victor's Russian culture in this."

"You're welcome, Yuri."

"This is going to be an interesting traditional Japanese wedding with a Russian flare, Yuko."

"Wellwe decided to some Russian flare to the wedding at the last minute, Yuri."

"Okay. I think Victor will like it."

The girls helped Yuri get finished with her make-up along with anything else that they could find.

~Groom's Suite~

Victor was getting ready in the male's wedding kimono which he had a little trouble with until Toshiya and Takeshi helped him out a little.

"I'm so nervous." Victor said suddenly.

"I think Yuri is too." Toshiya said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Yuri is my youngest daughter."

"Not to mention, Yuri has always had eyes for you and only you." Takeshi said.

"Really?"

Both men just nodded to Victor.

They saw Victor starting to calm his nerves because he was happy to know that Yuri had actually was okay with marrying him.

"Oh, before I forget...Yuko said that they added a little Russian flare for your's and Yuri's wedding." Takeshi said.

"Sounds nice." Victor said.

"So when do you plan to return to Russia?" Toshiya asked.

"Well I haven't exactly decided yet." Victor said.

"Since Yuri has the season off as well as you; why don't the two of you enjoy the married life and have fun." Takeshi said.

Victor thought that would be wonderful to spend more time with Yuri and then said, "I'll take Yuri to the most romantic place on Earth."

"Where's that?" Toshiya asked.

"Paris, France." Victor said.

Takeshi nearly dropped what he had in his hands which was a shot glass of Vodaka because Yuko said it was a tradition in Russia for the groom to have a shot glass of Vodaka to calm the nerves (I'm not sure if that's true.).

~ The Inner Part of the Shrine~

When Victor, Takeshi and Toshiya walked into the inner part of the shrine. They were surprised at how beautiful the inner part of the shrine was. The head priest was standing at the alter with most of the traditional things that was in a traditional even some of the Russian culture was incorprated into it as well. Victor was amazed at what Minako had done in a matter of one day to prepare a rushed wedding for him and Yuri. He made his way to the alter to wait for Yuri. Toshiya went to meet Yuri before she reached the inner shrine for the main part of the wedding ceremony.

The head priest's wife and daughter started laying cherry blossom petals on the pathway of the bride. Victor turned to face the entrance way and was stunned by the beautiful sight of Yuri as her father walked her down to him. He really didn't know what to say because she looked like a princess as she walked towards him. Finally, Yuri reached Victor and her father placed her hand in Victor's hand.

"I believe the bride and the groom wrote their own wedding vowels to read to each other." The head priest said looking at Victor and Yuri.

Both Victor and Yuri nodded.

Victor took a deep breath and said, "Yuri, I know that we have only known each other for a day well we've known each other longer than a day because we were competing at the Grand Prix. However, that day you chanelleged me to figure out who you were I never thought that I fall in love with you so quickly plus it was fun getting to know you the way that I did. I know that it surprised you that I was able to figure it out in a day. Also I know that I may have just rushed things just a little bit but I felt like I would lose my hime (my princess) if I didn't do something quick. However, I wouldn't change it for the world because I truly love you. Today you become my wife as well as a wonderful friend that I'll always treasure until the end of time."

Yuri took a deep breath as well and said, "Victor, I know that you didn't know the real me until after the chanellege was issued at the end of the Grand Prix. It did surprise me when you arrived here wanting to know more about my alter ego known as Lady Mysterious and I thought it was a dream at first when I chanelleged you to find out who I really was. When I realized that it wasn't a dream; I was really happy and shocked that you had figured it out so quickly. As strange as it sounds, you were my prince that I had been in love with secretly. Now, here we are becoming husband and wife beginning our life together which seems like a dream come true in the strangest way; but you've also become my treasured friend and I wouldn't change the world."

"Okay, now Victor repeat after me." The head priest said, "I , Victor Nikiforov take you, Yuri Katsuki as my wife to love, to hold until death to us part."

Victor took a breath once again and said, "I, Victor Nikiforov take you, Yuri Katsuki as my wife to love, to hold until death do us part."

Victor took Yuri's wedding ring from the pillow that Makkachin had been carrying down the ailse and put it on her ring finger with her engagement ring.

The Head priest looked to Yuri and said," Now, Yuri repeat after me ; I, Yuri Katsuki take you, Victor Nikiforov as my husband to love, to hold until death do us part."

Yuri smiled and said after a deep breath, "I, Yuri Katsuki take you, Victor Nikiforov as my husband to love, to hold until death do us part."

Yuri took Victor's wedding from the same pillow and put it on his ring finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The head priest said.

Victor smiled at Yuri and Yuri smiled right back then they shared a beautiful heated-kiss with each other; while there were loud cheers from the people around them.

Yuri whispered softly to Victor after they broke their kiss, "I wonder if we'll get this reaction from what you want to do for the Grand Prix Exibiton."

Victor just smiled at his wedded wife and whispered, "I'm hoping that it will have this result, my hime."

Everyone wondered what Yuri and Victor were whispering about just now; but now was a time of celebration. Since it was the very first wedding that the shrine held, the priest and his family asked Yuri's and Victor's permission to take their picture to hang up in place that they created for when they would hold weddings. Both Victor and Yuri agreed to this because they felt like that it was the right thing to do since this was the only shrine that did this for them. They did two wedding pictures because one would be Yuri as her alter ego with Victor and the other would be Yuri as herself with Victor.

"Why two wedding pictures?" The head priest asked curiously.

"Well one will be my wife as her alter ego while the other one will be my wife as her self." Victor said.

"I don't understand." The priest's wife said.

"I have only revealed myself to Victor and Victor wants my identy to remain a secret until I decide to reveal myself to the world. So you'll have a picture as Lady Mysterious marrying Victor and second one will have in order to change out the first one when I reveal myself to the world; if that makes any sense." Yuri said.

Now the priest and his family understood the sitituation.

After the wedding was over, Victor and Yuri went back to Yutopia Akatsuki to begin packing for their honeymoon in which Victor wanted to be a surprise for Yuri in itself.

"Vitya, where do you plan to go for our honeymoon?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Hime, it's a surprise but I'll ask you to keep your persona as Lady Mysterious while we are there except when we are alone in the hotel room." Victor said.

"Okay. However, I guess we will still have to practice the routine even on our honeymoon." Yuri said.

"Yes, but we will still have some fun." Victor said.

Yuri and Victor shared a kiss once again with a little more passion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Yuri and Victor finished packing for their honeymoon. They came out of their room and was surprised that everyone was seeing them off.

"I'll drive you two the airport." Minako said.

"Let's get your things in the car." Yuko said.

"Have a good trip, Yuri and Victor." Hiroko said.

"Hopefully, we'll be expecting a grandchild soon." Toshiya said.

"DAD?!" Yuri screamed while blushing.

Victor was even blushing at Mr. Katsuki's statment.

Finally, everything that Yuri and Victor were taking with them on their honeymoon was in the trunk of Minako's car. Then they all got into the car and Minako drove Yuri and Victor to the airport so they could catch their flight. However, Yuri decided to put on her mask and Victor understood why she was doing that. By the time, they had reached the airport; Victor and his wife had to make a mad dash to the plane because Yuko had called Yuri and Victor telling them that the triplets had released the video of their wedding on the internet which meant that there was a possiblity that reporters would be at the airport.

It was just their luck that they ended up getting caught by a reporter on their way to their flight gate.

"Mr. Nikiforov, what are you and Lady Mysterious doing here?" The reporter asked.

"We are trying to catch our flight." Victor said calmly as possible.

"To where?" The reporter asked.

"It's a place for our honeymoon." Yuri answered as Lady Mysterious, "I'm sure that you've seen are wedding video."

"Why the secret wedding?" The reporter asked.

"Well, we didn't feel like having a public wedding at the moment." Victor said.

"However, Victor and I have something planned that will happen at the Grand Prix which is a surprise before I actually retire from ice skating." Yuri said.

"If you will excuse us, but we really need to get our flight please." Victor said.

The reporter understood and moved out of the way of the newlyweds; so they could make it to their flight.

~In St. Petersburg, Russia~

Yurio and Mila were making their way to the rink when they heard, "VITYA GOT MARRIED?!"

They realized that their coach, Yakov Feltsman had just seen Victor's wedding video that was posted on the internet.

"Coach, you know what that means?" Mila questioned.

"What?" Yakov said.

"It means old man that Victor knows who Lady Mysterious really is and they both went through wth the deal that they had made at the Grand Prix last year." Yurio said.

Yakov was in shock then said, "I didn't think they would actually go thru with it."

"Well, he did and we should be happy for him." Mila said.

Both Yurio and Yakov looked at her for a minute as if she was crazy. Then Yakov sighed and said, "You're right, Mila. We should be happy for Victor and her; but I can only hope that Victor keeps practing."

"Coach, you do realized that Victor may be a whole lot calmer now that he's settled down." Yurio said.

"I highly doubt that, Yurio." Mila said.

Yurio scoffed at Mila.

After the mild conversation, Yakov managed to finally get Yurio and Mila out on the ice to practice; but couldn't help wondering what Victor and his wife were doing.

~On the plane~

Victor and Yuri had finally made their flight and bored the plane; now they were finding their seat which was in first class. Yuri wondered why her and Victor in first class because she was so use to flying coach instead. Victor noticed that Yuri was a little bit surprised flying first class for going on their honeymoon.

"Koi?" Victor said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said.

"Are you nervous flying first class?" Victor asked curiously.

"A little bit, I've never flyed first class because it was exspensive." Yuri said.

"Well, consider this a treat because my wife deserves to fly first class." Victor said with a smile.

Yuri smiled at Victor and said, "You are going to try and spoil me aren't you?"

Victor was surprised that he had been caught because he had actually thought of spoiling Yuri and said, "May be, I want to spoil my wife."

"I really appreciate it, Victor but you don't have to."

"I know, Koi but you deserve it sometimes."

"Okay, but I guess I wasn't expecting it to start once we got married."

Victor could only smile.

Yuri returned the smile.

All of the sudden someone screamed, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S VICTOR NIKIFOROV AND LADY MYSTERIOUS!"

"So much for enjoying a comfortable flight." Yuri mummbled softly to Victor.

Victor only nodded in agreement.

The person that had screamed was a young flight attendant which kind of surprised Victor and Yuri.

"Um...can we help you?" Victor asked the young flight attendant.

"I'm sorry for screaming, it's just that I'm a huge fan of yours and Lady Mysterious's skating style." The young flight attendant said.

"Really?" Yuri said.

The young flight attendant nodded.

"Who knew that a flight attendant was a fan of figure skating." Victor said.

"Victor, anyone can be a fan of the sport; I just was surprised that this young woman who is a flight attendant was one of them." Yuri said.

"Sorry, if I sound noisy but were you two heading?" The flight attendant asked curiously.

"Our honeymoon." Victor and Yuri said in unison turning away from the flight attendant.

The next thing; they heard was a loud thud. Yuri and Victor turned back and looked down to see that the young attendant had fainted from shock.

"Well that was unexpected." Yuri said.

"That's actually never happened before." Victor said.

"Well, she did say that she was a fan of both of us. I guess when we told her that we were going on our honeymoon that it was a bit of a shock for her." Yuri said.

"True." Victor said.

Just then another flight attendant entered the first class section and saw the young attendant passed out in the middle of the isle.

"What happened?" The older looking flight attendant asked.

Victor and Yuri looked at each other a moment then Victor said, "The young woman happens to be a fan of my wife's and I's skating style and when we told her that we were heading to our honeymoon desanation; she simply fainted from shock."

The older flight attendant eyes went wide with shock and then said, "Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, I aplogize for my sister for bothering you."

"It's okay, we were a little surprised ourselves that a flight attendant was a fan." Victor said.

"Besides, I think we can kind of understand her excitement as well as shock since Victor and I made a deal last year at the Grand Prix." Yuri said.

"Many people thought that it was just a roose between the two of you." The older flight attendant stated.

"Does this look like a roose to you?" Yuri questioned as both Yuri and Victor showed the older flight attendant their ring fingers.

"No, doesn't Mrs. Nikiforov. It's just that some people thought that you two wouldn't exactly go thru with the deal that you two made." The older flight attendant said.

"I guess that was expected; however, no harm done. If you like you and your sister are welcome to join my wife and I for dinner that way we will explain the little deal that we had a little better." Victor said.

"Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov." The older flight attendant said.

When it hit dinner time on the plane; the two flight attendants made their way to first class and to the section in which Victor and his wife were sitting. Both Viictor and Yuri explained to them the deal that they had made at the Grand Prix last year. After the two attendants had dinner with Victor and his wife; to their surprise, Victor and his wife decided to take a picture with them and then autograph it with the date on it. Both of the attendants smiled at the newlyweds then left to get back to work.

Victor and Yuri fell asleep for the rest of their flight to their honeymoon destintion.

~Landing in Paris, France~

The plane landed at a french airport and one flight attendant went to the section in which Victor and his wife was in to wake them up and let them know that the plane had landed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, the plane has landed." The filght attendant said.

Victor and Yuri yawned and then they thanked the flight attendant and disembarked the plane.

Suddenly, they were hounded by the Parisian press with questions.

"So much for our relaxing honeymoon." Yuri whispered to Victor.

The reporters followed them thru the airport and even to the luggage claim asking them question after question. They replied to some of the questions and they tried their best to explain to the reporters that they were tired from their flight and would like to get to their hotel; however, the reporters were not letting up and it was starting to scare Yuri a little bit. Victor noticed this and he was not happy. Suddenly, an airport security guard noticed that two passageners were being mobbed by reporters that he signaled his fellow officers in order to help them.

"ALRIGHT, ALL OF YOU STAND BACK AND LET THESE PEOPLE LEAVE IN PEACE!" The security officer shouted.

Which caused more passageners to wonder what was going on that airport security was called in.

Victor and Yuri mouthed a thank you to the airport security guards and the security guards nodded as well as followed them out of the airport to make sure that safely to the airport shuttle that would take them directly to their hotel.

~In Thailand somewhere~

Phichit Chulanot was practing his routine for the up coming Grand Prix when his coach, Celestino Cialdini came in and turned on the news.

"Coach, what's going on?" Phichit asked curiously.

"Victor Nikiforov and Lady Mysterious have been on the news lately." Celestino said.

 _News on TV:_

 _Newsreporter: Not long ago, Victor Nikiforov's and Lady Mysterious's wedding was posted on the web. Now, the newly weds were spotted in Paris, France. Here's Nicole with more on the story._

 _Nicole: Moments ago, five time gold medalist, Victor Nikiforov along with five time female gold medalist, Lady Mysterious were spotted here at this very airport. They were indeed sporting wedding rings and were being mobbed by the press as they were trying to leave the airport. Eventually, airport security had to step in in order for the newly weds to make it out of the airport safely._

 _Newsreporter: Was there anything else?_

 _Nicole: Well Tim, it certainly got the attention all of France that's for sure. Although, it was unusual for Victor Nikiforov to look upset with the press._

 _Tim: What do you mean, Nicole?_

 _Nicole: Well from what one of the flight attendants told me, Victor and Lady Mysterious were trying their best to advoid the press at all costs because they just wanted to enjoy their honeymoon in private._

Phichit and Celestino watched the news for a few more minutes and then Phichit got right back to practing is routine.

~The Parisian Palace Hotel in Paris~

Victor and Yuri finally entered their hotel then went straight to the front desk only to be mobbed by on coming fans as well as reporters. The manager of the hotel actually had to call hotel security to keep the people back from his two guest that were checking into the hotel. Once Victor and Yuri were checked in; the manager called a bellhop to get their luggage to take it to their room which was the Royal Honeymoon Suite and he also had two of hotel security guards go with them for protection. They all entered the elevator and went straight to the 12th floor were the room was located. Victor and Yuri both let out a deep breath from relief.

"You two are very popular right now." One of the security guards stated.

"We know. I guess we weren't excatly expecting all this to happen because of the deal Victor and I made last year." Yuri said.

"Apparently, some people thought it was just a stunt that you and Victor were pulling." Other security guard stated.

"It was very real and it was not a stunt." Victor said.

"My neice happens to be a fan of Victor's as well as Lady Mysterious's and she told me that hoped and prayed that Victor and Lady Mysterious would marry because they looked really good together. When I asked her how she figured; she simply said that she photoshopped a picture of Victor Nikiforov and Lady Mysterious together to see how they would look together. So when you two made that deal; she was actually happy then when she saw your wedding video posted on the internet; she litterly screamed with excitment." The bellhop said.

Both Victor and Yuri didn't know how to react to that.

"May see what the picture looked like that your neice photoshopped?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Sure." The bellhop said pulling out the phonecase he had made for her.

Yuri and Victor saw the picture and was amazed at how beautiful it was. Apparently, Victor and Yuri were thinking the same thing because they autographed the picture and placed something over it so it would stay on the phonecase then they wrote a note the girl after learnt her name from her uncle and they finally handed it back to him.

"Thank you so much." The bellhop said.

"You're weclome." Victor said.

"Besides, Maria is very talented and we hope that she has a very good birthday." Yuri said.

They reached the floor that their room was on and was escorted it by the security guards as well as the bellhop. Once Victor and Yuri stepped into the suite, the security guards left as well as the bellhop once he dropped their luggage in their room.

"Well this has been an exciting day, Victor." Yuri said.

"I agree, Yuri." Victor said heading straight for the bed.

Yuri smiled and said, "I guess a nap sounds really good."

Victor just nodded as Yuri came and joined him on the bed to rest for a while before they decided to head out and explore Paris, France.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 _Last Time:_

 _"Well this has been an exciting day, Victor." Yuri said._

 _"I agree, Yuri." Victor said heading straight for the bed._

 _Yuri smiled and said, "I guess a nap sounds really good."_

 _Victor just nodded as Yuri came and joined him on the bed to rest for a while before they decided to head out and explore Paris, France._

Yuri and Victor finally woke up from their little nap since they had jet lag from their flight. Yuri couldn't help but smile at her husband and he returned her smile. They decided to change their clothes so they could enjoy a night out in Paris, France as newly weds. Yuri changed into a beautiful white dress that had red and blue roses and white sandals then put her mask on. While Victor dressed a light blue dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. Then they got what they needed to take with them for their night out on Paris, France. They headed out the door of their honeymoon suite and walked to the elevator; however, they managed to get stopped in the hallway a couple of times because some of the hotel guests wanted their autograph.

Finally, they had managed to get way from fans as well as some reporters and made their way to a night club that had an unusual name and it was called 'Erotic Heart Bliss'; they entered the night club just to check it out because of the name.

"May I help you two?" A woman said.

"Um...we are newly weds. My wife and I were just curious about this night club." Victor said.

"I see, sir. Then you and your wife would like the honeymoon special; so follow me." The woman said.

Victor and Yuri followed the woman to wherever she was leading them. They passed several private rooms in the night club with unusual names like Honey Bliss or Sweet Cream Bliss which were unusal names for private rooms.

Finally, they made it to the room called Honeymoon Special Bliss. A man was standing at the door and saw the woman and said. "Who are they, Sally?"

"They're newly weds and the first couple to try this room, Nick." Sally said.

"Okay, so I'll show them inside then." Nick said as he opened the door for them.

Sally just nodded and walked off.

~Honeymoon Special Bliss Room/ Explaination~

Victor and Yuri just walked into the room. They were surprised to see that the room was set up for some sexual fun for newly weds. Nick shut the door and locked it but before he did, he said, "I'm guessing you're wondering what kind of night club this is."

Both Victor and Yuri nodded.

"These special rooms with unusual names are for sexual pleasure for clients; while the rest of the night club is just for plain fun." Nick told them as he stepped out of the room then shut and locked the door for them to have privacy.

Victor and Yuri heard the door lock behind them; but they were still in shock just a little bit.

"Since we're here, we might as well give it a try." Victor stated.

"I guess so." Yuri said.

Victor walked around the room looking at all the sex toys that was in the room; while Yuri looked in the closet and saw all sorts of costumes that her and Victor could use in this room.

"You have to admit that this is unusual for a night club." Victor said.

"I agree with you, Victor." Yuri said.

"Then let's get started, love." Victor said.

"Okay." Yuri said.

Victor decided to get things set perfectly for the mood while Yuri decided to go try on one of the outfits to surprise Victor because the closet was a walk-in closet with his or her clothes. Victor decided to set the mood in the room for a romantic evening. Then he went into the bathroom that was part of the room as well to get the bathroom ready for a romantic bath afterwards. When he walked out of the bathroom; he saw Yuri sitting on the bed in a beautiful white silk nightie that he felt like ripping right off her.

"Darling, come to bed." Yuri said seductively.

Victor moved towards the bed and set down by his wife who seemed to be in eros mode well a female eros mode because he was flushed as he watched her bring her hands to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. He felt that is was time to set the romantic scene for them.

Yuri feel Victor's pants tighten as she was unbuttioning his shirt because she was stimulating reactions from his body by lite touches and she could tell that he was ready for some sexual fun.

"Yuri, get out of that nightie." Victor said with a hint of eros.

Yuri smiled and said, "Yes, darling."

Victor watched as Yuri took off the nightie but she was doing it like a strip tease. He slung his unbuttoned shirt off which he did very eros like. Then he looked down at his beautiful wife and started kissing very passionately followed by his hands moving across her body. He finally to his pants off because they were getting really tight now.

Yuri was surprise to see how hard Victor was from just a little strip tease and how quickly he had went into eros mode, but she couldn't help to smile at him knowing that he was her husband and that she was his wife. She finally let out a moan of pleasure as she felt his every touch on her body. Which even caused her to go into an eros mode herself that caused Victor smirk because it seemed the battle of the eros modes was on between husband and wife.

Yuri and Victor pleasured each other the natrual way then they tried the pleasuring each other with the sexual toys. However, it wasn't nearly as fun as having sex naturally; so they decided to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up but that didn't exactly go as planned because they ended up having sex in the shower at least for thirty minutes and then they washed off. They got dressed but they still had a lot of energy. They left the room after they got it cleaned up and decided to hang in the normal well some what normal part of the night club.

~The normal part of the night club~

Victor and Yuri sat down at a table; they ordered a glass of red wine each since they both were aware what happens when Yuri gets drunk and that was the last thing that they needed. However, Victor wasn't expecting a couple to challenge him and his wife to a dance off in front of everyone at the night club.

Victor looked at Yuri to see what she was thinking then she turned to Victor with a smile and he knew what that meant and that meant that the challenge had been accepted. The only difference was the each couple had to pick out a song to dance to.

The couple that was going up against Yuri and Victor chose to dance to 'Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice' and they were the first one's up. Yuri and Victor looked thru some songs that were on their phones to find the right song for them to dance to. Yuri and Victor decided to dance to 'The Way You Make Me Feel By Micheal Jackson' because they had the skill to dance since they both danced on the ice.

"Those two will lose." The woman said.

"I know." The woman's boyfriend said.

"I would like to know the names of you two." Yuri said.

"So would I." Victor said.

"My name is Ciara and this is my boyfriend, Neil." The woman said.

"Who are you two?" Neil asked curiously.

Victor and Yuri looked at each other then Victor said, "I'm Victor Nikiforov and this is my wife, Lady Mysterious."

A waitress dropped a tray of glasses from shock at hearing those names and half the night club went silent.

Neil and Ciara were in shocked that they had challenged the most two popular ice skaters in the world to a dance off.

"Well this is going to be history in the making." Nick said.

"Yeah and I can't believe I didn't even realize who they were." Sally said.

Finally, the dance off began and Ciara and Neil were up first. They started dancing and the customers were cheering for them as they moved to the beat of the music. When Ciara and Neil finally finished their dance the crowd was actually was cheering really loud. Now it was Victor's and Yuri's turn to dance and the crowd was surprised by their song selection. Victor and Yuri started dancing; the way they had started out dancing surprised everyone. The crowd watched Yuri's and Victor's dance moves and couldn't believe how erotic they were. When Victor and Yuri finished their dance for the dance off; they had litterly stunned the crowd into silence; but a few minutes later, they started screaming and cheering which meant that Victor and Yuri had won the dance off.

"Congrads." Ciara and Neil said in unison.

"Thanks, but to be honest, this is the first time that my wife and I have ever done anything like this." Victor said.

"You're kidding." Sally said.

"I'm afraid that Victor and I aren't joking about this." Yuri said.

After they accepted the trophy from the dance off; Yuri and Victor signed a few autographs and took pictures with some people then they to a picture with the couple that they danced against and the owners put that picture along with the date on it on the wall because it would be a great memory for this night club on it's opening night.

Finally, Victor and Yuri left the night club and decided to visit other places for a while. Their final stop before they headed back to their hotel was the Effle Tower. After their visit to the Effle Tower; they started heading back to their hotel along the way, they were getting stopped by fans as well as reporters which was kind of annoying because they just really wanted to enjoy their honeymoon.

After doing some minor interviews for the reporters as well as signing some autographs for some fans; they finally managed to make it back to their hotel in one piece. They decided to have some more sexual fun with each other even though they did it at a very unusual and unique French night club for the first time.

~Several weeks later ~

Victor and Yuri finally woke up from sexual night of absolute pleasure then they took a quick shower together once again. Now they were packing their things to return home to Russia because Yuri and Victor decided to live in Russia for a year at least and then if they wanted to move to Hasetsu; they would to be closer to Yuri's family and friends.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Yuri said.

"I'm sorry that our honeymoon wasn't exactly romantic." Victor said.

"Victor, it was very romantic even if the press and our fans did bother us for interviews and signing autographs; but it was still romantic in an unexpected way." Yuri said.

"I guess it was, wasn't it?" Victor said.

"Yes, it was and sure that you want to get home as much as I do." Yuri said.

"I do want to get home but I suppose we will have to practice for the coming Grand Prix soon." Victor said.

Yuri didn't say anything at first but then she said, "Victor, I don't know if I'll continue skating or not."

Victor stopped what he was doing and looked at his wife then said, "Why not?"

"Well I have to get use to the Russian life style; also what if I'm pregnant?" Yuri said.

Victor looked at Yuri with a smile on his face then cupped her cheek with his hand and said, "Yuri, if you are pregnant with child; I'll understand because you and I both wouldn't want harm to come to our child."

"Victor, would you want to be a father?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, I would want to be a father, Yuri. Why are you asking?" Victor questioned.

"I'm just curious I guess plus a little nervous." Yuri said.

Victor smiled and said, " I guess I would be lying if I didn't say that I was nervous well; because Yuri, you are my world now and if we become parents then so be it because that only means that my world as gotten a little bit bigger and love that I have for you has gotten stronger. Also it means that I'm getting a chance to started a family with the one woman that I truly love."

Yuri smiled at that said, "Victor, I love you very much and I'll admit that you made me nervous sometimes when I would run into you at the competitions as myself at times. I mean we did pass each other a lot while I was not wearing my mask. You would look at me with curious eyes then they would instantly become eros like which made me really nervous as if you were trying to find out who I was or why I was there."

Hearing this, Victor was very surprised to hear that Yuri had been the one that he had seen several times when he had been trying to figure out the mysterous female skater known as Lady Mysterious and he had been staring at her the entire time.

"Yuri, is that why you issued the chanllenge to me?" Victor asked curiously.

"Mostly it is why I issued you the chanllenge; but I really wanted to know if you had realized it when you had first seen me without the mask." Yuri said.

"I see." Victor said.

Yuri looked at husband and said, "I'm sorry, Victor."

"Don't be sorry, Yuri because I can be a little dense sometimes. However, to know that I had seen you without your mask before is a little bit shocking but you are still my wife and I love you for who you are and nothing else." Victor said.

"So would you be angery with me if I chose to retire?" Yuri asked looking at Victor.

"No, I wouldn't be angery at you, Yuri. After all it is your choice to make, but would you skate with me before you make your deciosion final." Victor said.

Yuri smiled at Victor's simple request and said, "Yes, I'll skate with you, Victor."

They decided to go to the skating rink in Paris to skate with each other before they left Paris. When they got there, they were surprised to see reporters as well as fans there waiting for them.

Victor tapped on of the reporters on the shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

The reporter replied, " Victor and his wife were here to enjoy their honeymoon and I think we ruined it for them; but if they would let us, we would to record them skating together."

"Why?" Yuri asked curiously.

"We want to make it up to them by recording their very first skate together as husband and wife since there are no other skaters around them." The reporter said.

Victor and Yuri realized that some how that their secret of the deal and then them coming to this rink to skate was important some how. They agreed to do this because they had a feeling that this was going to be the last and first time that they would be skating as husband and wife.

"I guess that you need to let me and my wife thru then." Victor stated.

The reporter turned to see that the people that had been standing behind him and talking to him were Victor Nikiforov and his wife. So he moved out of the way so they could make their way to the rink.

Victor and Yuri put on the best skating show before they were to leave Paris and everyone was cheering for them. After they finished their little skating routine for everyone there at the rink; they mad an annoucement that stunned everyone which was that Lady Mysterious may decide to retire very soon; but if something happens that causes Lady Mysterious to retire before she actually decides then the press as well as the fans need to respect her decision.

To Victor's and Yuri's surprise, everyone was taken by surprise but they handled it really well. So they let fans take pictures with them and signed autographs.

"Mrs. Nikiforov?" A little girl said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said kneeling in front of the little girl.

"Will you ever reveal who you are under that mask?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Yes, I will reveal who I am behind the mask, but right now I still have a lot to do before I make the reveal." Yuri said to the little girl.

"Okay." The little girl said.

Victor noticed that Yuri was smiling as the little girl left and asked, "Honey, is somthing the matter?"

"Victor, if we have kids; how many would you want?" Yuri asked.

"One or two kids may be. Why?" Victor said.

"I was just thinking." Yuri said.

Victor and Yuri headed back to the hotel; but he wondered why she had asked about kids all of sudden. However, when they reached the hotel; Yuri went into a pharmacy beside for the hotel for a second then she came back out with something and he wondered what it was plus she had been asking him lot of questions about parenthood.

When they entered their hotel room finally, Yuri headed straight to the bathroom with what she had bought at the pharmacy next to the hotel.

Victor was in the middle of packing some of their things so they would be ready to leave for Russia when Yuri yelled, "VICTOR!"

Victor rushed directly into the bathroom with a worried look on his face and asked. "What is it, Yuri?"

"Victor, you're going to be a father." Yuri said as she showed the pregancy test results to Victor.

Victor looked at the pregancy test then he looked at Yuri then back to the pregancy test; he wasn't sure what to say.

"Victor, if you want to make sure that this is a postive reading then we'll go to a hospital here in Paris to make sure before we leave." Yuri said.

Victor was still speechless but jus nodded to agree with Yuri.

So they finished packing their things and their flight to Russia didn't leave until five hours from now. Victor called Yakov to tell him to go check on Makkachin to see if he was okay because he had his in-laws go ahead and send Makka back to Russia. Also to tell him that he and his wife will becoming home to Russia while they were on their way to a Parisian hospital to find out if Yuri was pregnant or not. Once Victor got off the phone with Yakov; they entered the hospital. A nurse showed Victor and Yuri to a room for some privacy since they were both famous ice skaters; they explained exactly why they were here. So the nurse had Yuri to pee in a cup. After Yuri done that, it was sent to the lab to make sure if Yuri was pregnant or not.

All of the sudden, Yuri's cell phone went off and she was surprised to see that it was Phichit. She let Victor see was calling her and when he saw that it was Phichit; he told her that they might as well let him know now instead of finding out thru the press. So Yuri decided to do video chat while Victor was sitting next to her for support.

 _~Video Chat conversation (Victor and Yuri;_ _ **Phichit**_ _)~_

 _"Hello, Phichit."_

 _ **"Hi, Yuri. Why is Victor Nikiforov with you and not his wife?"**_

 _"Phichit, I'm Victor's wife."_

 _ **"Sure you are, Yuri."**_

 _"Yuri is telling you the truth, Phichit. Yuri explained to me why she wore the mask."_

 _ **"Why would you keep something like this from me, Yuri?"**_

 _"I was afraid to tell you, Phichit because I wasn't sure how you would react."_

 _ **"Where are you anyway, Yuri or should I say Lady Mysterious?"**_

 _"Paris, France on my honeymoon with Victor."_

 _ **"SHIT! YURI, YOU MEAN THAT WAS YOU WHO MADE A DEAL WITH VICTOR AT THE GRAND PRIX FINALS!"**_

 _"Yes, it was me. Phichit, I'm sorry for not telling you that I was in the women's division."_

 _ **"It's okay, Yuri. You probably had your reasons, but how did Victor figure it out?"**_

 _" I noticed that Yuri's laugh was the same as Lady Mysterious's laugh."_

 _ **"Wow, that's amazing. However, I believe a congradualations is in order."**_

 _"Thank you, Phichit."_

 _ **"By the way, why are the two of in the hospitl?"**_

 _"Yuri and I want to make sure that the pregancy test that she took was a true postive reading and not a false one."_

 _"Victor's right because we may end up being parents now which means that I'll retire and reveal who I really am; but I'll still travel with Victor in order to be supportive."_

 _ **"Well call me or text me to let me know and I'll get word to your parents for you, Yuri."**_

 _"We will, Phichit and thank you."_

 _ **"You're welcome, guys. Bye."**_

 _"Bye."_

 _~End of Video chat~_

After Victor and Yuri got off the phone with Phichit; the nurse came into the room and said, "Congradualations, Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov."

When the nurse said that; Victor was smilling and so was Yuri.

"How far a long is my wife?" Victor asked curiously.

"She's almost at the three week mark." The nurse said,

Yuri and Victor were shocked to hear this as they were also trying to figure out when Yuri had concieved for her to almost be at the three week mark.

Victor hugged Yuri gently and kissed her as he realized as to why she had been asking all the questions along with a perfectly good reason for her to retire from skating.

The nurse blinked because she hadn't expected that kind of reaction because usually the fathers fainted fromthe news of becoming new parents.

Yuri broke the kiss and turned towards the nurse and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Nikiforov. I believe you and your husband have another question." The nurse said.

Victor looked at the nurse and asked, "Is it okay for my wife to fly while being pregnant?"

"Yes, just as long as she's comfortable." The nurse said.

After the nurse gave Yuri some prenatial vitaimns; Victor and Yuri left heading back for the hotel.

"Yuri, how about we post it on instagram?" Victor asked.

"Sure, along with the reveal." Yuri said.

Victor was shocked hear this but in a way; he knew why she wanted to do it this way so he agreed. So they took a pic with Yuri wearing the mask and then one with Yuri not wearing a mask then posted it instagram for all to see.

Finally, they made it back to their hotel only see a lot of reporters as well as there.

"That didn't take long." Yuri said.

"I know and now we have to deal with it before we leave."Victor said.

"Well social media is faster in a way." Yuri said.

"Oh look, Morooka's here as well." Victor said.

"Well he does report for the Grand Prix but is also up to pare with social media and this is breaking news." Yuri said.

Victor laughed at that and said, "You're right, love."

So Victor and Yuri headed into the fire sort of speak. They began answering all sorts of questions for the press as well as their fans. While they were answering questions; Yuri kept looking at her phone in order to keep track of time.

~Meanwhile, back in Hasetsu~

Axel, Lutz, and Loop were looking thru the social media when a headlines that read, "LADY MYSTERIOUS REVEAL !" as well as "VICTOR NIKIFOROV'S WIFE IS EXPECTING AND IS RETIRING FROM ICE SKATING!"

The girls were shocked by the two main headlines that they were reading then one of them went on Victor's Instagram and saw two different pics of Yuri and Victor and the caption below it read, "THIS A PIC OF ME AND WIFE WITH HER MASK; AND THE THE OTHER PIC IS ME AND MY WIFE WITH HER MASK OFF. ASLO WE ARE EXPECTING OUR FIRST CHILD!"

"Lutz? Loop? We have to get everyone." Axel said.

"Why?" Loop asked.

"Because Yuri and Victor are expecting a baby." Axel said.

"WHAT?!" Loop and Lutz shouted in unison.

So the triplets went to go get their parents as well as tell their parents to call Yuri's family at once because they found out the biggest news via instagram.

"Axel? Lutz? Loop? What's going on that you all had us come here to Hasetsu Ice Castle?" Mari asked curiously.

The three girls nodded and shouted, "YURI AND VICTOR ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"

It took the information a while to process until everyone shouted in unison, "WHAT?!"

"It's been all over social media and probably the news." Lutz said.

Suddenly, Minako came running into the inn and shouted, "IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS. YURI AND VICTOR EXPECTING PLUS YURI PLANS TO RETIRE!"

Mari turned on the news at once.

 _~The News Channel Report/Interview~_

 _Morooka: Hello everyone, this is Hisashi Morooka. I'm here with Victor Nikiforov and his beautiful wife who is really Yuri Katsuki well Yuri Nikiforov better known as Lady Mysterious. Tell us, please Mrs. Nikiforov, why did you come up with the persona of Lady Mysterious?_

 _Yuri: Well, my husband knows the entire story but to be honest; I found it to be a mystery to the world skating. Plus I figured that it was time to figure out the mystery thus I issued the challenge to my husband, Victor Nikiforov; I believe everyone remembers that day._

 _Morooka: Yes, we all do remember that day._

 _Victor: When my wife issuded that challenge to me; I was willing to take chance to find out who she was._

 _Morooka: We understand that your wedding was part of the deal as well; but where did you get married?_

 _Victor and Yuri together: Hasetsu, Kyushu!_

 _Morooka was a little bit surprised by that but continued: So is the announcement that you all posted on social media really true?_

 _Yuri: Yes, it is true. Victor and I are going to be parents. I know that people are still in shock over the deal that Victor and I made durning Grand Prix the year before._

 _Victor: People thought that we were actually joking I guess but we've sort of proved to them we were serious about it. My wife is retiring from the ice skating world, but will continue traveling with me._

 _The interview continued for a few more minutes until Victor told Morooka that him and his wife had to leave to go back home to Russia._

 _~End of the News Report/Interview~_

Everyone were surprised to here the news that Yuri was retiring from skating world; but would continue traveling with Victor to his events and everything.

"Toshiya, can you believe that we are going to be grandparents now?" Hiroko asked her husband smiling.

"I know. It's so exciting, but I wonder if they'll have a little girl or a boy." Toshiya said returning his wife's smile.

"Victor and Yuri have only been married for a while and now their going to be parents." Minako said.

"Victor said that they were going to have a month long honeymoon in Paris." Yuko said.

"Well, that would give them plenty of time then, wouldn't it." Takeshi said.

"Unless they concieved on the very first night." Mari said.

Everyone including the triplets were having theroies of when Victor had gotten Yuri pregnant.


End file.
